Avant Royals
by Viva Del Amore
Summary: Will they find their freedom or continue to be oppressed by the same tyrant? A/U Rating is likely to change as the story progresses. B/V
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Bulma sat in the room and looked at the young boy who had just left surgery. Her young age got the best of her as she couldn't help her growing curiosity. The boy had long flamed hair and the most peculiar thing was, he had a tale. Bulma pushed her chair up to his window and just looked at him. She was smart enough to know he was an alien that was found on an exploratory mission. Her father had mended his wounds and saved the young boys life, but not without a price. It was the first time she saw an alien. Of course, everyone was aware they existed. Her planet was the most technologically advanced planet in the entire galaxy. Bulma saw the tanned boy began to stir in his medically induced slumber. Bulma looked down each hallway of the vast hospital before she hoped down from her chair.

Her glittery shoes clamped down on the white tiled floors as she headed to his door. Bulma smiled to herself as she began to override the access panel with the master code. Her eight years on this earth had made her smarter than most adults. As the door popped open she slid petite self in. He seemed to be in better shape than when he arrived. Bulma remembered hearing a doctor say he would be dead if he was out in space another day. Bulma wondered what his story was, he couldn't have been much older than herself. Bulma pushed a chair up against his bed, carefully so she didn't wake him.

He was asleep, but he did not look calm. His face was plastered with worry. Bulma saw his eyes began to flicker open and stare at her. His eyes were so dark that they seemed endless to the young princess. 

"I'm Bulma". She said with a sweet smile on her angelic face. He watched her and was familiar with her language even though it was different than his own. The boy flinched as he felt a sharp pain at the bottom of his neck. Then he felt a bandage over the new wound. His instincts were telling him that something was not right.

"I'm Prince Vegeta". He said with rasp in his voice. His throat felt so dry as if it wanted to crack under the pressure. Bulma looked at him and her eyes became bright. Vegeta watched the little girl with that had long blue hair pulled back with a red bow. Her young stature was regal to him. Vegeta could sense her gentle nature as she leaned over his bed. His confusion was high he had no idea where it was. The last thing he remembered was being on a mission for his father and go into in his hyperbolic sleeping chambers. His father was to wake him up and he never did. Vegeta didn't even know how long he'd be in a death like sleep. He was frozen in time.

"What lunar year is it"? Vegeta asked sitting up a little in the medical bed. Bulma looked at him and thought what an odd question it was.

"Ummm… it's lunar year 2015, why? How old are you anyways? I'm 8". The blue haired heiress said to him. He couldn't believe it, he words sent shivers down his spine. He was eight when he went on his mission and that was four years ago. What had happened that no one had awaken him in four years?

"I'm twelve, tell me where the Saiyans are? I must get back to my family". The young boy said in a panic as he began to pull out the IV's and other monitoring devices. Bulma jumped back onto her chair as she saw him trying to get up. Bulma didn't know what he was talking about. She had never heard about Saiyans before. She only deducted that those where his people. He was a Saiyan. Vegeta grabbed her by her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"I need to know Bulma". He said as he tried to soften his tone. He didn't want to frighten her and make her leave. He had a feeling he wasn't surrounded by people who had his best interest at heart. As she began to speak to him an again a team of men busted into the room. Bulma jumped at the sudden intrusion. Her father scurried into the room and pulled her back quickly.

"Bulma! What are you doing in here, this boy is dangerous"!? The older man said as he held a remote in his hand. Bulma became frightened for the boy. He didn't seem dangerous to her, she liked him. He was kind to her, but she knew what her father could do with his technology. The men stormed into the room with rifles pointed at the boy. Vegeta didn't seem fazed at all as he hoped down from the bed. He got into a fighting position. Bulma had no clue what going to happen.

"Listen to me child. My men have saved your life and I am fully aware of what you are…" The man said with his glasses perched on his nose. Bulma watched the boy as she knew he was going to fight the grown men. She didn't know how, but she wanted to watch.

"If you know who I am then you'd be wise to let me go, old man." Vegeta said as he looked at Bulma. Their eyes met and she just shook her head to him. He saw her whisper the words…."Please don't" Vegeta ignored her as he went to fight. The young boy fazed in front of the man that was closes to him. He breaks the man's gun in half and knocking the man unconscious. Vegeta continued his assault as Bulma watched in amazement. He was like a superhero. He was quicker than a flea and stronger than any frictional character she'd ever known. He whizzed past her and stopped in front of her and her father as all the other men had fallen to him.

"Boy, you've underestimated me for the first and last time". The Doctor said as he pressed a red button on his small silver remote.

"Daddy! No!" Bulma yelled as she ran over to Vegeta as he collapsed to the ground. Vegeta felt a complete stabbing sensation at the base of neck. His entire body seared with pain as he collapsed into the young girls' arms. He had no clue what was happening to him, but he knew that she did and so did the doctor. "Daddy please stop, don't hurt him. He's sorry…" Bulma said as she looked into Vegeta's eyes. A singular tear fell from his face as the unbearable pain continued. The King removed his finger from the device he was using to subdue to young Saiyan. The doctor looked at his daughter and the boy she held.

"Bulma, teach this boy our ways or I will have no choice but to punish him further." He said as he watched her caress the boys head and wipe away the pain induced sweat and tears. Bulma looked at her father fearfully as he retreated the room and nodded. His wounded soldiers helped each other along as they gave him an evil look. Bulma looked down to the boy who still showed no fear. Bulma gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay Vegeta. I will protect you I promise". Bulma said as she continued to caress his head as tried to regain his composure. He wasn't able to speak yet, but he still didn't understand her kindness. He closed his eyes as he drifted off into a slumber. She made him feel something he hadn't in a long time, safe.

 _ **10 years later**_

"Vegeta, wake up. I know you are in there…If you don't open the door. I'm breaking in". Bulma said as she leaned on his door. Her short blue hair was messy as she had just come back from a flight. She was still in her flight suit that consisted of a dark green jumpsuit and brown knee high boots. She smiled as she thought about seeing her most trusted friend. Bulma's flight suit held all her most prestigious awards. She was the most decorated pilot in her father's air force and galactic fleet as well. Bulma had taken a great pleasure in adventure and technology. It was said that anything she flew she could take apart and put back together with her eyes closed. It was true, she was a genius but she also stayed in trouble.

Bulma leaned against the door and didn't hear anything from his room. Bulma rolled her eyes and began to tamper with the key pad as she had always done when he ignored her. She knew why he was ignoring and she wasn't happy with it. Bulma saw him lying on the bed pretending to be sleeping. She knew his sensitive ears heard her coming a mile away. "Vegeta are you that upset"? Bulma said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Leave me alone woman. I'm done with your nonsense." Vegeta said from under the pillow. Bulma sighed as she looked at him and his back. His back was covered in scars and old wounds. He was a warrior before she knew him and some of them had come from her own father. His muscular back was riddled with stories entangled in pain.

"Vegeta, I didn't know Uri was going to tell on us. If I did would have shut his ass in the cryogenic and set the time for a million years. I'm sorry, my prince. ". Bulma said as she began to play with his sensitive tail. She always called him by his official title when they were alone. Bulma knew exactly what she was doing with to him. The abandoned prince would never admitted, but she knew him very well. Bulma smiled as she heard him gently purr at her sensual touching on tail. Vegeta clenched his cover as he fought to control himself. Bulma began to pet his tell again wrapping her petite hands around it and stroking it's furry length. He shot up and grabbed her by her wrist and forced her down on his bed.

Bulma giggled loudly as his flipped her over on his bed playfully. "Bulma what have I told you about do that"? He said with a sweetened smirk on his handsome features. Bulma smiled at him and wiggled underneath him.

"I know what you told me. I believe it was along the lines of "how much I turn you on and how much you want me yada yada". Bulma said quoting his words to him. He let go of her wrist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he supported his weight above her. Vegeta shook his head at the beautiful girl that had grown up with him. It was undeniable that she was attractive, but he refused to ever have her the way she had practically beg him to.

"I do not sound like that woman." Vegeta said as leaned down closer to her. "Now, what do you want"? Vegeta said as he stayed in her embrace for a moment longer. Bulma smiled at his closeness as she felt his warm breath tickle her neck. Bulma let go of him allowing him to sit up on the bed. She missed his touch already. Bulma propped herself up on his full size bed and looked at him with a smile on her face. He was such a beautiful creature to her. He was her very own Saiyan Prince. His entire body was as if it was sculpted in the image of Adonis himself. His dark naturally tanned features brought out his nearly black eyes. She couldn't deny he was devilishly handsome.

"Well after Uri told my father that he saw us together on the roof, it might be difficult now, but I found something. I was flying over this desolated area. It's called , I found a spaceship Vegeta. I cross referenced it with some files from out metadata and found out it's a Saiyan spaceship…I just can't get to the sight alone." Vegeta was losing interest in her story until she said she found a Saiyan ship. He couldn't believe her words. Vegeta learned quickly that his world had been destroyed with no survivors. His planet collided with another and the mightiest race was eradicated a month after he departed.

"Bulma, I'm not sure if this news is good or not. Are you not aware of the trade my race was notorious for"? Vegeta said as he began to get dressed. Bulma nodded to him. It wasn't until she met Vegeta that she began to learn all she could about his race.

"I know, but I think it's now or never. I don't think you'd be able to live knowing that you didn't at least try to find out if even one more Saiyan was alive. Plus, I know you would never let anyone destroy Earth". Bulma said as she watched him get dress in his all black spandex training gear and grey armor. Vegeta arched his eyebrow to her.

"No, woman I wouldn't let anyone destroy you…now as for your father and his kingdom can all burn in hell". Vegeta spat to her as he spoke his true feelings. Bulma knew he was telling the truth and only rolled her eyes to him. He had endured a lot of torture from her father. The doctor king had made Vegeta his personal bogyman. Dr. Briefs sent Vegeta on mission to retrieve deadly intelligence, covert missions throughout the galaxy, and his personal slave at times. Bulma knew her father exploited Vegeta's immense strength, but Vegeta never told her all the horrors her father had done to him. Vegeta never want Bulma to hate her father. Although, he resented the man Vegeta wished he still had a family so he would not destroy hers.

Bulma stood and helped adjust his armor that she had created for him. Her technology had allowed her to use his original amour to engineer and replicate a stronger and more durable one for him. Vegeta looked over his shoulder to her. "What"? Bulma said as she finished adjusting him properly. He only shook his head at the blue haired vixen that had always gone out of her way for him. She always did whatever she could to make sure he was comfortable as possible. Vegeta was grateful to her, but his pride would never allow him to say those words.

"Nothing, we should go before you father comes looking for me". Vegeta said as he sensed to make sure no one was roaming his corridor. She couldn't been seen leaving his room even though she was in his more than her own. They had even shared his small bed on many occasions. Her room was much more luxurious, but under constant surveillance. Bulma nodded to him as she headed toward his door way as he signaled to her.

"Meet me at my hangar, in ten minutes." Bulma said as she winked to the Saiyan. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he went the opposite way of her.

Bulma loved to fly more than anything. Vegeta had always refused to fly in the cockpit with her, he always flew next time him. They would often race and it was always neck to neck. He truly never let her win anything. He was the most competitive person she'd ever met, besides herself. Vegeta wouldn't even let her win a board game. Bulma pointed downward as her face was covered with her oxygen mask and helmet. Vegeta began to descend as he followed her lead. Vegeta had to admit that the human's technology was impressive. It was easier to be a Saiyan in a human world, so he got by.

Vegeta watched her land as she removed her black helmet and oxygen mask. She ruffled her hair in her hands as tried to get rid of the helmet hair. Bulma pulled out her virtual map showing him where the ship was in the mountainous area. "You'll have to fly us the rest of the way there. I can't fly through the mountainous area". Bulma explained as she capsuled her plane. Vegeta nodded as he effortlessly lifted her in the area. He didn't say anything as they took off into the air. She found it exhilarating to fly with him, but he always tried to scare her. The only problem was that Bulma knew in her heart and soul that he would never hurt her. Vegeta zoomed in the air as he made sure not to high above the altitude so she could still breath. He was also careful not to break too many G forces because he knew it could collapsed her fragile organs. Bulma held onto his muscular neck and looked over his shoulder, as everything went by so fast she could barely decipher any of it. Vegeta began to slow down as he saw the ship in the deep valley.

Vegeta landed as his grip on her tightened ensuring that she was safe. They landed and Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. It was a Saiyan ship and its familiarity was terrifying.

"It is a Saiyan ship isn't it"? Bulma said as she pulled out her tiny scanner that began to analyze the ship and get ships logs and encrypted data. Bulma froze as the information started to appear on her tablet. Vegeta wanted to shake her as the information came back. Bulma swallowed as she read the data in her head. "Vegeta run now, it's a trap. It's my father…"Bulma said as she was tackled to the ground by her father's agents. Vegeta went to defend her, until he felt a familiar pain subduing him. The pain now only brought him to his knees as he had learned to fight it over the years. Bulma looked at him with sorrowful eyes as her beautiful face was pushed into the dirt.

Vegeta felt his angry growing as she was placed in handcuffs and roughly handed by her father's guard. Vegeta was met by his least favorite guard Uri. Vegeta was placed in specialized cuffs and a boot on his face. Uri only smiled a wicked smile as he rubbed his boot over Vegeta's face. "Princess you should've known better than this. Your father hoped you were smarter than to fall for such a simple rouse." Uri said with his short blonde hair and in a military cut and blue eyes. Bulma was raised to the grown by the guards as she kicked and cussed at them.

"Fuck you Uri! I swear when I get my hands on you. You'll wish Vegeta got to you first you, slime". Bulma screamed at him as he walked over to her. He only shook his head as he wiped her now dirty and bruised face.

"Now, Princess that is no language for royalty to be using. I can think of many things that beautiful mouth could be used for instead." Uri said as he pushed her lips together with his hand. Vegeta felt his tempter rising as he touched her. It was hard not to lose his mind over the blonde general touching someone so precious to him. Bulma kicked Uri as hard as she could in his stomach and spit on him in utter disgust of his words to him. Uri reared his hand back and slapped Bulma hard across the face causing her to shudder in pain. It was not the first time that Vegeta had witnessed her father's cruelty on not only himself, but her as well.

The angrier he became the more intense his own pain was. The doctor knew that his angry could allow his strength to double in size. Vegeta once witnessed her father burning her hand with a sauntering gun when she was caught sneaking him food while he was being starved in the dungeons. Vegeta began to pass out as he felt himself being carried off and saw Bulma still fighting against Uri and the guards. He did his best to keep his conscience, but he couldn't any longer.

 **A/N: Yes, another B/V fiction. Please let me know what you think and review, review, review. I do scrap stories if I think people hated it. Thank you so much for reading and give me any and all feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 _A/N: So, it just occurred to me that I didn't choose any characters in this story. This is in fact a B/V alternate universe story. I will do one more chapter and hope for a better response. I do thank the reviewers who read my story and reviewed anyways. I really do hope that you all enjoy this story as much as I do. Please review or tell me to scrap pile it lol. Enjoy your reading!_

Vegeta looked over to Bulma who sat across from him. Her arms were shackled to the ground of the dirty dungeon. Vegeta had been there many times to receive his punishments from the Doctor King. Vegeta knew the how cruel and inhumane the King could be, but Bulma had never been fully subjected to it. He prayed to whatever Gods there were that she wouldn't come to know that today. He looked at her as she fiddled with the lock mechanism. Her beautiful aquamarine hair was caked with dirt along with her face. Her sleeve had been ripped off her flight suit and an impeding bruise formed on her face. Uri had made sure that his mark was left on the Princess.

Uri's hatred grew for the duo as Bulma publicly humiliated him. Bulma had pursued a relationship with Uri and told everyone that he had urinated the bed. Uri spread lies about Bulma being a whore through-out the palace and how she had slept with him on their first date. Bulma never took kindly to lies or threats. The young girl was a force to be reckoned with on all levels. Vegeta smiled thinking about how she reminded him of a Saiyan woman. Uri was always jealous of their relationship. Vegeta had never pursued a romantic relationship with the young scientist, but he knew that was what she wanted from him the most. There had been times that had been inappropriate between them, but Vegeta never allowed himself to lose control.

Vegeta knew the King rather kill him, then to ever let him have a relationship with his only child.

"Woman, when he comes to don't speak. I will explain to him how this is my fault." Vegeta said as he watched her give up on the metal shackles. Bulma just gave him a bewildered look as she listened to him. Bulma shook her head to his absurd words.

"No way in hell I'm letting you do that, Vegeta. I'm not letting you take the blame for something I dragged you into…not again." Bulma said as she recalled her childhood. They would sneak all over the palace and get into all types of trouble. The worse trouble they ever encountered together was when she decided she was going to remove the limiter in his neck. Bulma's father stormed the lab and beat Vegeta in front of her while she begged for him to stop. Then her father had ordered for her not to be able to eat for a week straight. Bulma didn't fear her father in the lease. She knew she was smarter than him, he was just wiser than her.

"No, you will sit there and keep your damn mouth shut woman. He will make you wish that you were never born woman. His soft spot is slowly diminishing for his only child, Bulma!" Vegeta barked at her as she jumped at his loud tone. Bulma and Vegeta looked as they saw her father entering the dimmed dungeon. They both immediately stopped talking as he entered. His old age was showing as his once lavender hair was now completely greyed. The man did not look menacing in the least, but his intentions could be deadly for Vegeta. Vegeta knew his life was secured as long as there was work to be done, but he never knew how far the doctor would take his creative and painful methods or torment.

Uri was trusted guard and he followed him everywhere. Uri followed close behind as he brought a chair and sat it in between Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma only swallowed as she saw her father's calmed demeanor. She didn't trust him at all anymore…

"So, it seems my favorite daughter and my favorite Saiyan tried to escape…this, this is disappointing." said as he clasped his hands together and looked between the two of them. Bulma narrowed her eyes at his accusation. She couldn't sit there and be accused of something so stupid.

"Are you serious? Father, do you think that I'd help Vegeta escape in such an amateur plan, in the middle of the day, while I know you're in the lab looking for atmospheric interruptions! I'm a bioengineer and astronaut and you think that was the best I could come up with"?! Bulma yelled at her father angrily. Her anger rose as she knew her father was aware that Uri had put his hands on her. He was supposed to protect her from people like that and he enabled it.

Vegeta shot her a death glare as she continued her ranting speech. The doctor narrowed his eyes to her and then turned his cold glance to Vegeta. "If that is the truth then what were you two doing out in "? The king asked him as he crossed his legs in the metal chair. Vegeta looked to him with an equally icy glare.

"We weren't do anything." Vegeta said dully as he stared straight at Uri. Vegeta had something very special for the brown-nosing guard.

"Vegeta, I don't appreciate your lies. I'll give you one more chance to tell the truth or I'll get it out of her". The greying man said as didn't break the intense glares they were exchanging. The doctor knew he had hit his soft spot for his daughter. Vegeta still didn't speak. King Briefs nodded and Uri walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair and began to pull on it fiercely. Bulma tried her best not to show how much pain she was really in. Vegeta broke as he heard her pain filled whimpers.

"Vegeta…don't tell him…" Bulma managed to say before she screamed in agony as Uri pulled her hair harder. Vegeta squeezed his eyes as he heard her screaming. Uri only smiled at the mass discomfort he was causing.

"We thought she ship contained more Saiyans. I wanted to know if more of my people had survived and I asked for her help." Vegeta yelled as he pulled at his own specialized shackles. Uri stopped at Vegeta's partial confession. Bulma's red eyes watered as the pain was excruciating in her head and ears. The doctor only folded his hands and shook his head.

"Vegeta I told you before, every trace of your breed was destroyed, she shouldn't have been stupid enough to listen to your request. Regardless, I think it's best to separate the two of you. Uri locked her in her room until I can figure out what to do with her. Vegeta, I want you stay here for a moment so we can speak alone". The older man said as he watched Uri untie her and force her up off the floor. Vegeta locked eyes with her as he forced her out the room by continuously pulling her chin length hair.

"How do you allow someone to violate you daughter like that"? Vegeta asked bluntly as he looked at his capture. He wasn't sure if he was going to be tortured or actually talked to. The doctor rose from his chair and looked at the Saiyan that was subdued by his technology.

"Bulma's spirit needs to be broken a little. She doesn't respect me as her father. So, she must fear me as her king. It is simple Vegeta…I see the way she looks at you Vegeta. The girl loves you and I won't have it Vegeta. I found myself having her surveyed monthly to make sure none of your semen has penetrated her or to see if your DNA is in any inappropriate places. I rather her be dead then to ever lay with a disguising Saiyan." The old man said with his distortion on reality. Vegeta just listened to the madden doctor. Vegeta knew that the doctor was crazy and cruel, but he didn't know that he had his own daughter searched monthly. It made Vegeta sick, he wondered if Bulma was even aware.

"Your despisel of my race has nothing to do with her." Vegeta said as he watched the doctor pace the dungeon floor in his white lab coat. The doctor shook his head and pushed his shaggy hair out of his face.

"Actually, it has everything to do with it. Her mother left me for a vile Saiyan, the same Saiyan turned around and killed her…I will never let my only child be lost to a Saiyan. That is why I am sending you two to opposite sides of the galaxy. On Namek you will run a covert operation and get some Intel for me, this is until I say I need you back here. " Vegeta just looked at the king. Vegeta felt his stomach hit the floor at the news. It was at that moment Vegeta knew that he would never see the Princess again. He felt his throat beginning to dry as the doctor continued to speak.

"Whatever". Vegeta said trying to not show his emotions. The doctor walked over to him and pressed the code into his specialized code on unlocked the Prince. Vegeta stood up and rubbed his wrist as the doctor began to walk away. Vegeta watched the man and thought how easy it would be to snap his neck and run away unopposed. If Vegeta got within six inches of the doctor the limiter would turn on, unless the doctor directed it not too. Vegeta just waited to walk his own way to check on the princess. He felt he should wait until the cover of the night to visit her for the first and last time in her room.

 _ **Later that night…**_

Bulma just sat locked in her room with tears wallowing in her eyes. She had just heard the news as her maids began pack her things. As they finished packing her things, they locked her back into her upscale dungeon. It hit her like bricks that she would probably never see Vegeta again. It hurt her heart to think that, but it was the truth that she couldn't process. Vegeta had been there for her for her nearly her entire life. He had done more for her than anyone else in her life, including her father. Bulma wiped her face as it was still tender. The maids nearly forced her to take a bath to wash the mud and dirt of her body. So, there she sat on her cold hardwood floors.

She was dressed in a loose V-neck shirt and black sweatpants. Bulma snapped up as she heard a tapping on her balcony. She ran nearly slipping to unlock the doors. It could have been only one person to have made it up a six story high building. No words were said as she threw her arms around his neck. Bulma didn't think she would see him before either of them were shipped off. Vegeta was taken back by her sudden affection, but he knew better than to contest it.

It was warm against her petite frame. He wrapped his arms around her as he shut her glass door behind him. Sometimes, he wondered if he made a mistake not making her his. All the times she had presented the opportunity, he wondered if he should have accepted her. Nevertheless, it was too late. The burden of craving her for the rest of his life would kill him, or drive him mad. Vegeta held her around her waist as he felt her tears through his spandex armor. Bulma rarely cried that was how he knew she was hurting so badly.

The grip she had on his neck tightened as she began to cry harder into his muscular chest. "I don't want to be alone again". Bulma said as she held on to him as for dear life. It wasn't hard to remember the solitude she was kept in before he came along. Her father made her spend majority of her time with her private tutor. King Briefs was never the caring and nurturing type. It difficult to think about not having her Prince.

Vegeta pulled her back and laced his hand through her hair and wiping her face with the other hand. "Do not show that man your tears. I will not let him think he won a damn thing. Bulma you are strong so prove that to him." Vegeta said as he wiped another tear away from her. Tears cascaded over her beautiful face as she thought about the difficult times they had been together. The only thing that made it durable was each other. Bulma nodded to him as her technical brain began to tick.

"Vegeta we could leave, run away right now, together! This doesn't have to happen"! Bulma tried to pull away and pack a bag, but Vegeta just kept her in his sweet embrace. He shook his head in disagreement. It would never be possible. Vegeta's neck had a tracker device in it as well.

"Please we have to try Vegeta. I love you Vegeta. Please…"Bulma said with a pleading tone in her delicate voice. Vegeta ignored her plead and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their lips touched as they held each other in a sensual embrace. The kiss hurt his heart. It was a mistake he determined to have never fully had her. Her kiss was so sad on his lips as they deepened the kiss. His hands ran though her wavy thick hair, as she held on to him as if for dear life. It was hard for him to keep his hands from exploring her shapely body.

His hands slid down on to her slender waist as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. The taste of him was divine. All she craved for years, was him and now she was experiencing just that. Vegeta lifted her slightly by her waist and placed her on top of a desk. She allowed his hands to play with the rim of her shirt as his cold hands made contact with her bare skin. Slightly, she shuddered that was enough to bring Vegeta back to reality. Vegeta stopped and rested his forehead on hers and as they both caught their breath.

"Why did you stop"? Bulma said as she tried to pull him by into a kiss. Vegeta just shook his head and pulled away from her.

"We can't woman, it'll just be worse that way. I should go." Vegeta said as he began to walk toward her balcony. Bulma jumped down from her mahogany desk and ran after him.

"Vegeta no, stop! I don't want you to leave. Please, just stay with me this one time. I'm begging you". Bulma said as she grabbed him from behind. Bulma pressed her head against his shoulder blades as she wrapped her arms around sculpted torso. The tears began to form in her eyes. He felt them on his back as she pleaded with him to stay with her. Vegeta wouldn't admit it, but he was falling apart inside. He never thought it would be this hard to say goodbye to someone. It was just the path he was chosen for in life.

"I love you Vegeta, please just stay with me tonight". Bulma said as she felt him pulling away. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled her frail arms away from him. He couldn't turn around and face her like a man. All of his restraints were gone. All of his pride was used up trying to escape her love.

"Goodbye Bulma" was all he said as he jumped down from the balcony and took off into the air. Bulma just sank down into the floor as she watched him flying away. It felt as if her heart was just ripped out of her chest. The tears became hot as she streamed down her delicate face. He was gone and she would never see him again. Her breathing was shallow as she comprehended the truth. The shaking began as she curled up into herself. Her knees were brought into her face as she just cried thinking about the only love she had ever known in her life.

Vegeta never said it, but she knew he loved her.

She was broken and so was he.

 **Please review and let me know what you think and if I should keep it going or scrap it. Thank You for reading. I do tend to delete unsuccessful stories so please if you enjoy it let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

 _Three Years Later…Planet Yardis_

Vegeta caught his breath as he began to put his remaining clothes back on. He watched the pink humanoid girl scurrying for her clothing. Rolling his onyx eyes he kicked the dress over to her.

"Could you be any slower…" Vegeta said as he placed his shirt over his muscular chest. He had engaged in sex with the girl, but he still felt nothing. Nevertheless, he had a job to do and it didn't involve a woman. Well, not a full one at that. The girl only looked at him and rolled her eyes as she scrambled.

"It wouldn't kill you to at least show some gratitude or compassion." She said as she fixed her wild sex hair. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he strapped on his black boots and matching gloves. As if on cue a short haired blonde with a hood walked into the shack like fixture.

"Get the hell out whore before, I make you disappear." The icy blue eyes pierced Vegeta as they locked eyes in a power struggle. Scrambling to get herself out the room as fast as she could as everyone feared the android beauty. As she leaned on the door frame, she watched Vegeta as he tossed on his weathered leather jacket on and wrapped his tail around his waist. It was difficult for the android to understand certain emotions that plagued the lonely Saiyan. Vegeta began to walk past her and was stopped by her elongated leg on the door way. The death glare he gave her would have sent many men to hide in the shadows. Emotionlessly, she looked at him as she uncrossed her arms and began to talk.

"Listen to me Vegeta and well. It's been a year since I was assigned to you and you've done nothing, but cause me trouble. If Dr. Briefs doesn't get this Intel by midnight, I promise you my punishment will be much worse than what he can think up for us. The next whore that gets in the way of our operation, I'll blast a whole threw her before you can drop your pants." 18 spoke eloquently as she threatened the young Prince and his potential woes. Vegeta just leaned down to her as she was slightly shorter than him.

"I will say this only once you tin canned excuse of a woman, my exploits are none of your concern. The next time you choose to threaten me. I will send you back to the psychotic doctor in a scrap heap box. I command these missions, so fall in android." His voice carried so much hatred and strain. She hated to acknowledge it, but he did scare her at times. As they began to walk away, she followed him trying to let the argument fade away.

The aroma of the planet plagued his susceptible nose. He had been planet hoping doing multiple missions through-out the galaxy over the years. Yardis was currently his least favorite planet. Huffing loudly as walked through the dirt paved streets, caused 18 to look at him. "What is it now"? 18 asked as she walked through the rotten planet that they had been sent to. Vegeta surveyed the area and it was far from safe. They arrived there three weeks and they were looking for a piece of technology that had been stolen. A Capsule Corporation ship had been burglarized and many scientist were killed in the process. 

"Were being followed, by two assassins that's what". Vegeta said as he tightened his tail on his abdomen. Eighteen only smiled at him with a beautifully sadistic smile. Vegeta raised his eye brow to her and saw that she had something hidden in her leather bag. It was a metal device cylinder with six different knobs. To his surprise, the young girl had already finished his mission.

"Did you think I came to find you to get in on your escapade"? Rhetorically she asked, as she they both began to defend themselves. As much as he wanted to criticize her at the moment, there was no time. Eighteen smirked, "Well since, I did all the work earlier, I'll let you finish up here".

Vegeta watched as she swung at him and purposely missed. Quickly, he leaned back and avoided her and she struck him in his chest making him nearly trip. As soon as he stumbled backwards he was in the arms of the enemies. Her escape was quick as he didn't see where the vixen escaped. It was just like her to fight dirty. Somehow, he hadn't managed to kill her yet. Vegeta struck the assailant hard in the neck causing the man to be rendered comatose. It was noticeable that the other man was stronger and more skilled. The tall green man was strong as he blocked Vegeta's attacks. His counterattacks were not nearly as effective as Vegeta's, but he was fast.

Impressive as he was Vegeta wouldn't let anyone get the upper hand on him. As he began to attack again Vegeta noticed something startling. The man was wearing an insignia on his cape that seemed so familiar to him. It was familiar and distant at the same time. Carefully, he tried to examine it, but instead he caught a right hook to the face. His anger got the best of him elbowed the neck and landing a combination into the man's chest. 

Vegeta grabbed the white turban and began to make his escape as the crowd began to form around the fight. It was significant to the mission to not cause such a scene, his operation was supposed to be completely covert. As he left the scene he knew that there was an underlying issue that he was going to find.

 _Planet Namek…_

Bulma pulled her long blue hair up into a bun as she looked at the large screen. It had been two days since she left the lab. She felt as if she was on the brink of something major. In consideration of her father, she made sure that her study was completely incognito. If her father knew what she was doing he would have her severely punished. The screen was covered in millions of DNA genes and compositions. Furthermore, this was the most important thing she had ever done in her life. This was for the most important person, which use to be in her life.

She jumped as she heard the door to her lab opening, quickly she started to shut down the program. "Hey, Bulma are you still hiding in here"? A ravened haired vixen said as she walked in with books in her hand and a container of food. Chichi looked at her and to the DNA strands on the screen. Clearly, she was stressed with Chichi's sudden intrusion.

"What is wrong and why are you looking at gene sequences, I didn't think you were into genetics". The black haired girl said as she looked the shocked blue scientist. Bulma just sighed and shook her head. It was no or never because she knew how nosey Chichi could be. Unfortunately, Chichi would never stop looking until she found the answer to her puzzling question.

"I'm trying to help someone that I really care about". Sadly, she said as looked over her research that she had been doing for the better part of two years. "I've been complying DNA through-out the universe creating a genome, I'm looking for something". Bulma continued as she watched Chichi sitting down next to her looking over the large screen and analyzing the data.

"Are they sick"? Chichi said as she looked over the massive scale of data. Bulma shook her head as she walked over to the food container that was brought for her. It was hard for her to talk about him out loud. Speaking about him was like a dream.

"No, I'm trying to help him by seeing if any of his race survived. I haven't seen him in years, but I know that nothing would make him happier." She said as she watched Chichi look over the rest of information. It was quite amazing all over the different types of humanoid species she had contained. There were over ten million species there. It must have been collected through all the test and vaccines that they had administered over the years.

"Wow, Bulma this is amazing. I can't believe you've done all this work. This guy, he must really mean a lot to you." She looked at the young scientist next to her as she looked down at her food. Smiling, she thought about how many times Chichi's food had lifted her mood.

It was now that Chichi had fully understood why the Princess seemed so sad at times. She was in love with someone that she couldn't be with. It was the modern Romeo and Juliet story, and Chichi was a hopeless romantic. Bulma always seemed so to herself, always in the labs. She did know the princess had a strained relationship with her father, the king. It was hard to believe that she had done all this work for one person.

"Yes, he does. He always will too. I doubt I'll ever see him again thanks to my father, but if I could crack this. I will find a way to tell him". A smile crept on her beautiful face as she looked over the information as she had done every single way. Then she frowned thinking about Chichi. "Listen, you cannot tell anyone this, not even a fly on the wall. My father listens. My lab is the only safe place to talk. I check it daily for surveillance of any type. If you tell anyone, I'll be severely punished I'm sure." Bulma said thinking about her father and the way his reacted to her disobeying him in the past.

They had barely spoken to each other over the years. She read his informative emails and that was all. Bulma rarely replied, she left it to her lab assistant or Bulma to do those things. It wasn't very hard for Bulma to hold her grudge with her father. He had done everything to ensure, she'd never fine Vegeta. He'd even put up a firewall so advances and intricate not even she could break. The worse part of it all he had grounded her. The exhilaration she got from flying was stripped away from her. It was his mission to make her life miserable. He had put her on a no-fly list that signified if she was caught flying she would be shot down. Bulma didn't think that for one moment that he would ever spare her life.

Chichi was applauded. She had heard rumors her father was cruel, but he never displayed that to his kingdom or subjects. Chichi hadn't known the princess before her arrival at the lab. The young girl just wondered who captivated the scientist heart so desperately.

"Of course, Bulma you are like my only friend. I can help you if you want. My understudy was biogenetics. I'm kind of a romantic." Chichi said as she began to type on the highly technological system. Bulma grabbed her hands and pulled them away.

"No! Chichi you can never help me with this. If my dad found out he would punish you too. It's a daily battle to keep him from finding out. I will not let you be punished for me". Bulma said reminiscing thinking about her last encounter with Vegeta. Bulma knew her father wouldn't hesitate anyone who hurt her. Bulma looked at the silent alarm that was sounded. It was one particular person, Uri. Bulma began to type in the kill code quickly backing up the system and killing the entire program.

She was just in time as the blonde guard had walked in. "Princess it's a pleasure to see you hard at work." She rolled her eyes at his introduction. He made her skin crawl every time he visited with her. "Would you excuse us, Chichi"? The man said as he pulled himself up a stool. Chichi looked at Bulma and hoped everything was ok. It was no secret that Uri had an infatuation with the princess. Also, after every encounter with him she would seem to have a bruise or two somewhere.

Bulma gave her an unsecured look as Chichi excited the room. "Get out Uri, you are not worth my time". It wasn't as if Bulma needed an excuse to get away from the blonde tyrant she just didn't have the energy to be bothered by him today.

"Oh, Bulma. Are you still sour about the whole Vegeta thing? I think you are. You know, I heard that he's been screwing one of your father's andriods. I guess your father let her keep her bitch part's you know. I've seen her, she's a hot piece of metal. Does that bother you"? He circled her as he talked like a desperate vulture looking for a meal. The man had always made her so uncomfortable.

His words hurt, they hurt a lot. It wasn't like Vegeta was ever her's. Uri was the only one who really knew about the relationship she still clung to. Vegeta was a man, but to know he was sharing his heart with someone who wasn't her was painful.

"Does that help Bulma? Did that give you closure? I hope so because I'm tired of waiting for-"It was reliving as she didn't know what came over her. No matter what it was it felt good. The blood splattered on Bulma's face as she stabbed Uri's hand into the metal desk with the steak knife she acquired earlier. Uri let out a painful cry as he looked at the damaged hand. It was for years of pain that the man had caused her.

Bulma felt his other hand slapping against her face. She collided with the shelf causing all of the books to fall on top of her. "I'm going to teach you a lesson that I should've a long time ago, you spoiled stupid bitch". Uri yelled as he took the sharpened knife out of his hand. Bulma gave him an evil glance as he walked toward her. Bulma knew he wouldn't kill her, but he would probably do some damage and she wasn't going to go silently.

She got up and ran for the door and he tackled her. Uri grabbed at her at her chest causing her scream out, kicking at him furiously, he covered her mouth with his bloodied hand. Bulma heard a beeping sound as she began to fight off her intruder of her body. His hand slipped up her shirt as struggled against him. The other hand held her hands above her head.

Bulma kneed him hard in his stomach causing him to keel over in intense pain. As she stood up she grabbed a large metal thermos and hit him across the back of the head. Uri stopped moving as she knocked him unconscious. Nearly freezing in her tracks she knew exactly what the sound was as she contemplated. There had been a string of attacks on labs and then she knew it had to have been a bomb. As she ran she looked at Uri laying on the ground as his hand bled onto the tiles.

"Fuck"! She yelled as she grabbed him by wrist and began to pull him out of her lab. Her heart pounded as she dragged the heavy man down the hallway. They approached the sealing door of the labs. The doors would contain any hazardous materials and hopefully, a bomb. Her code caused the doors to close and she pressed the evacuation code sequence. The alarm triggered and many people ran to her destination. Chichi looked at her and was applaud at her disarrayed appearance.

"We can deal with this all later, there a bomb in the lab we need to evacuate now"! They all listened to her as some people helped drag Uri out as some people voted to leave him there.

Vegeta's Ship

He analyzed the symbol as he looked at it over and over again. Then it clicked, it was a rendering of the Saiyan insignia. He hadn't seen it in years and it was a bit differ, but he knew it when he saw it. It was his crest. Vegeta looked up as 18 entered the room. The blonde entered with a towel around her neck, she had just left the gym as sweat cascaded her frame.

"We have a new assignment. There was a bombing on Namek, the king's Daughter was injured and we are supposed to provide them escort back to Earth". Coldly, she said as he looked at her. Vegeta's face was instantly covered in worry. As the years passed along, he forced her out of his mind. Now, she was in the fore front of his mind. It was a dangerous place, for the both of them. It was the first time that 18 had seen the Prince react to anything in such an intense way.

"We leave now, I'll set the coordinates". Vegeta sprung up from his seat as ran to the control room. 18 raised an eyebrow to his actions and smirked. The Saiyan was so reserved and controlled, like her. What was the connection, she wondered. It wasn't like he was the loyal servant of the Doctor King. Vegeta was defiant of all authority.

"This will be interesting." The blonde said as she wiped her face with the towel and headed to her own shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

 _A/N: Thank you everyone for the massive response to this story. I really do love this story. I will be proof reading this story carefully. I hate mistakes. I just get so excited to update I get ahead of myself. I want to thank_ _ **spurplebirdie**_ _for reading my story for me and giving me tips._

Vegeta stared at her as she laid her single mattress bed. She was bruised and her body looked tired. He hair had grown had doubled in length. Her face was far from peaceful as she slept. It had been years since he'd laid eyes on her. It was unbelievable that she had become even more striking. As he stroked her face gently, as he thought back to her father's threatening words to him. It was almost painful to touch her porcelain skin.

 _Two Days Ago…_

As he sat down in the communication room, he watched the screen flash on. It was the Doctor King, Vegeta could see how the years hadn't been kind. His face looked stressed as his wrinkles were deep and his crow eyes were thickened. The man's once lavender hair was now fully grayed. It had been years since he had seen him. Over the years, Vegeta just received transmissions. He knew it was important and was about his daughter because, he had sent 18 out the room.

"Vegeta, you look strong". The doctor said as he sat in his lab coat. Vegeta's arms were crossed as he stared at the screen. Vegeta was never in a pleasant mood as a result of his captor. "I suppose you know that this is concerning the wellbeing of my daughter Vegeta. I am sure that she hasn't forgotten about you. She is a very stubborn girl and I believe that she still harvest feelings for you. Are these feelings one's you share with her"? The old man asked with his fingers looped in front of his mustached face.

"No". Vegeta said quickly as he knew it was a lie even he didn't believe. Vegeta tried daily to forget the girl he had grown up with it. It was hard to forget such a happy time in his life. He spent years trying to beat her out of him and then when that didn't work, he tried endowing himself in multiple women. He forced himself just pretend his feelings never existed. It was harder than reaching a new level of power.

"Good, well I have task for you. I am leaving her in your keep. My scientists have been under attack for the past couple of months. I feel a war is coming, my daughter is my most important possession and I want her home. I trust you to bring her home and to keep her safe when she arrives. Also, I don't think I have to recite my promise to you either about any relationship with her do you? If so, just know, I rather her die than to ever be touched by a Saiyan. Keep this information close, boy." The doctor said as he began to cough from his long history of smoking. Vegeta only nodded to the information he was possessed with.

 _Present Day_

It was hard for him not to grabbed her and take her like he wanted to all those years ago. The pain was unbearable as he craved her sweet love. He nearly jumped as he watched her began to awake from her slumber. Vegeta wasn't sure if he should leave or take this small amount of time to speak to her. It was apparent that they would not have time to speak to one another in confidence. Bulma's eyes fluttered open and she thought it was a mere dream to see him there. An immense amount of emotion was overbearing her. Covering her mouth to keep from screaming she just stared at him. Vegeta swallowed as he watched her react to him.

He hadn't changed much at all. His clothing was different, it was more _human._ His face looked stolid as he just stared at her. In his normal fashion, his arms were crossed over his chest as he sat on the bed opposite from her.

"Is this another dream or is this really my Prince"? Bulma said as she leaned over to him and cupped his face. His skin was warm on her cold hands. He was unable to resist her touch. It was true he had missed her more than anything. Closing his eyes he allowed her to touch his rough skin.

"Bulma…." Was all he could say, before she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. He felt water on his neck as he knew she was crying. Vegeta hugged her petite body as he wanted to have her for just a little bit of time. The girl in his embrace was now a woman. She was the only person he truly held any feelings for. He had lost everything and she was all that remained, she was his everything. Bulma had taught him so much, how to love most importantly. It wasn't in a Saiyans nature to love anyone. They mated and created life, and fought. That was the Saiyan way.

She pulled away and looked into his onyx eyes. "Why are you here"? Bulma asked as she wiped the tears away from her bruised face. Letting her go, he just crossed his arms over his chest and stood up from the bed.

"You father sent me here. I am to protect you, you father put you in my charge". Vegeta said as he watched her confusion began to deepen. Bulma shook her head and looked at him and stood up to meet him.

"No, that can't be Vegeta. He has done everything to keep me from finding you. He's done everything to keep us away from each other…Why now?" Bulma asked him as her emotions were rising. That didn't make sense to her in the lease. Her father despised any thought her and Vegeta would be together in any way possible. It was nearly his life mission.

"A war is happening and you are a prime target". Vegeta said dryly as he tried not to notice how much of a woman she had become. Her curves were in all the right places. Her breast were plump and sizably. Her face had thinned out and not a blemish appearance on her beautiful face, but she looked exhausted.

"A war, I figured. I just didn't think he'd ever send you to me. Vegeta… I need to know this. Please be completely honest with me. It may hurt, but I must know. Will there be an us now"? Bulma said nearly shaking at the thought of his answer. It would be nearly impossible, but she would try if he asked her to. That was all she needed him to do was ask.

Vegeta sighed, he didn't want to hurt her, but he knew his answer would crush her. He rather them both suffer a little bit, then her lose her life to her ruthless and psychotic father. Bulma had too much to live for. "No, there can't be and us. There cannot even appear to be an us. All of our encounters must be strictly platonic. Your father has made it very clear, that there will not be a relationship. It's necessary that we comply." Vegeta said as he headed to the door.

Bulma instantly felt an anger and hurt. "So, I'm guessing that he's truly broken you. I can't believe that you truly follow him like some lost puppy. Or is it the fact that you've moved on to that blonde android. Which one is it or is it a combination of both". Bulma said as her words dripped a sadistic venom. Vegeta looked at her and narrowed his glance to her. Her anger was understood, but no one spoke to him like that not even her. 

"Watch your mouth Bulma… I have not been broken and never will I. This is completely over your head and I'm telling right now to leave it the hell alone. I am warning you. I also do not know what you've heard or understood, but 18 has or never have had anything to with me." Vegeta barked at her as stood there with her arms crossed. She was totally indifferent to him and his words. It was hard listen to him, but she wasn't use to the man that was in front of her. He seemed to be a lot calmer and collected. Bulma was still the same firework and she refused to let her spirit be broken by anyone.

"Get out, I do not want you around me. I can take care of myself. I don't need you, Vegeta". Bulma said as she turned her back to him. It felt like needles were piercing his thick skin around his chest. Her words were daggers and painful. No, his words weren't gentle, but he didn't deny his feelings for her. It was impossible to do that to her. It was never his will to hurt the Princess.

"Woman…" He started until she began to push him out of the room. Bulma wasn't strong in the least, but she knew what she wanted at the moment and it was not him. Vegeta allowed her to push him away mentally and physically as he knew it was for her own good. Vegeta sighed and exited the room accordingly. Bulma slammed the door and slid down the door as her back was against it. Bulma pulled her knees into her chest and held herself tightly. This was not at all how she thought they would be reunited. The pain pulsed through her as she thought about losing him again. Bulma still remembered the first time, she knew there was something between them. It was the last time she had asked him to tell her something.

 _Six Years Ago…_

Bulma dashed through the elongated hallways of her palace home. Her bag was full of stolen snacks from the kitchen, a movie, and a bottle of wine. She was sneaking into Vegeta's room. It had become a common practice over the last couple nights to go see him. She wasn't sure why, but it was exhilarating to sneak around with him. Her father had warned her time and time again that now that they were older they couldn't be alone together. Bulma knew he father's fear, he was worried that they were having sex. Which wasn't necessarily on her mind at the moment. It had been awkward since Vegeta had turned eighteen, her father rules had become a lot severe. A smile crept on her face as she approached his door and put in the access code.

Slipping into the room it was dark except for the light coming from the bathroom. Bulma smiled as she sat her things on the bed. He must have been using the bathroom as she waited for him. He didn't know that she was coming over. Bulma was supposed to be out of town at a dignitary convention. Also, her father was out of town so they could have undisturbed fun with each other. Bulma laid down on the bed looked up to his ceiling fan. His bed was not as comfortable as her's she still preferred it. Bulma saw the door opening to the bathroom and nearly fell off the bed.

"Woman what are you doing here"? Vegeta said as he walked out his bathroom with only a fluffy white towel around his waist. His body glistened as the shower water wasn't fully dried off of his body. Bulma's mouth went dry as she looked at his strong, muscular body. Bulma know knew why her father was so concerned, the boy was built like a small tank.

Bulma swallowed as she looked at the towel hanging loosely from his waist. The v-cut she always seen in magazines was real and was driving her girlish hormones crazy…. "Vegeta please go put on some clothes, that's just rude". He smirked as he noticed her embarrassment. To be honest, he was highly aware that she was there, he was just playing a game with her. She had been dating weak and futile guys and he just wanted to remind her what a superior man looked like. He retreated into the bathroom as she went to put in the movie she had gotten.

He came back into the room with more clothing then before. Sighing in relief she pressed play on the movie player. He raised an eyebrow to her as he still didn't know why she was there instead at her little meeting. Bulma laid on his bed sprawled out to keep him from sitting down.

Vegeta rolled his eyes playfully as he pushed her to the side. "You're truly ridiculous, your father isn't going to like that you're so comfortable in my bed." Vegeta said as he laid down next to her on the white fluffy sheets. Smiling to him she nudged him slightly. "Unless you truly enjoy defying him". Vegeta said as he looked down at her. Her button down sleep shirt was liberally buttoned as he could see her ample teenage cleavage.

"I do, but there is something about doing it with you that really makes it worth it". Bulma said as looked over to him. It was undeniable that he was handsome. The staff of the place was always throwing themselves at him. Bulma had heard rumors that his made had seen him naked before, and he was quite large. Vegeta chuckled at her response, he did enjoy her company. It usually cause him a great deal of pain to go against the King, but at times she was worth it.

"Really…why not go lay in bed with that fool you brought here last week"? Vegeta said lying against his headboard watching the movie she put on. Bulma shot up and looked at him concerning. Bulma narrowed her crystal blue eyes to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seriously. Vegeta, if I didn't know better. I'd say you were jealous. What do you think I'm doing with them that I'm not doing with you"? Bulma said as she leaned in closer to him. Vegeta scoffed at her question. Him, the Prince of Saiyans jealous of some simple human.

"Woman, you are no saint. I'm sure you're doing more than just bringing them ridiculous movies." Vegeta said with a matter-o-fact tone. Bulma held her mouth slightly agape at his words. He had practically called her easy. "Plus, if I wanted you the way those fools did. I would have had you by now, and many times over". Vegeta said as he turned his attention to the movie on his moderate sized screen. Bulma blushed at his blunt words and at the images in her head. Yes, she thought about taking it to another level with him, but she feared her father would punish him. 

"You know what Vegeta. I think you do want me. I think you're just scared of what my crazy father would do to you. Which is completely understandable… It must be hard to see me with other guys knowing you want me so badly." Bulma said as she gave herself an admirable amount of praise. Vegeta looked at her shook his head. He would show her how easily he could have her….if he wanted her that was.

"Do you honestly believe your ramblings? If I had you woman you wouldn't want anyone else. I can assure you that. I can prove it". Vegeta said as he pushed her down gently on the bed. Bulma instantly panicked as laid her down in front of him, but she refused to back out.

"Fine, then prove how irresistibly desirable you are. Let's have sex". Bulma said bluntly, she was calling his bluff for sure. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her knowing she could not have been serious with him, but he was going to play along. Bulma relaxed on the bed and exhaled sharply. He smirked as she became comfortable on his bed. Vegeta was anxious about how far she would let this go. He knew that she was one not to back down from anything, so maybe it wasn't a great idea. Vegeta placed his fingers on one of the buttons on her shirt. His eyes never left her's as he released the button. Her shirt fell open a bit more showing the top of her navy colored lacey bra. Bulma swallowed as he slid his hand down more and began to slowly unbutton another one.

Bulma snapped up and from the bed and held her shirt close. "Okay, you win. I'm not ready to have sex with anyone." Vegeta smirked at her defeat. He did have to admit he was becoming quite aroused with her. It was only natural though he thought. She was a beautiful girl and he was extremely frustrated. Bulma was nearly embarrassed at the fact he had read her like a book. Vegeta looked at her felt bad that he'd made her uncomfortable around him.

"Vegeta, I need to know something". Bulma said with a serious tone. He looked at her and signified he heard her speaking. "Kiss me, Vegeta. I wanted to know if there is anything between us". Bulma said as she looked at the tanned flamed haired teenager in front of her. Vegeta just looked at her for a moment and comprehended what she was saying. Therefore, he took time before pressing his lips against her soft pink ones. The spark was nearly instant as he kissed her. Vegeta left her with a small peck and instantly craved more.

Bulma was so shocked that he had complied, more so that she felt something so immediately for him. Bulma nearly jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her. Vegeta playfully touched while he returned her kiss. Falling backwards on the bed, he allowed her to lay on top of him. His arms caressed her lower back as she pushed her tongue into his mouth abrasively. He was excited at her forwardness. The kiss was better than either of them could have imagined. She just wasn't sure where it would leave them. They could never really be together, she thought as she pulled away from him and lied her head in the nook of his neck.

"We cannot do that anymore or we are going to be in a lot of trouble, because that was overwhelming amazing". Bulma said as sat up and looked at him with a flustered red face.

"Agreed". Vegeta said as he tried his damnest to keep his arousal from being noticed.

 _Present Day_

Vegeta exited her room and roamed the hallways of the ship, he stopped when he saw Uri conversing with 18 in the ships dining facility. Vegeta wouldn't forget what he had done to him all those years ago and also to Bulma. Also, something was telling him that the bruising she had now was not from the blast. Vegeta walked in the dining area and everyone looked at him. He was widely known and feared through the humans and soldier unit as well. Vegeta saw Uri and his hand and that clarified that he had attacked Bulma.

"Well look who it is, the Saiyan-"Uri was cut off completely by Vegeta grabbing him by his face and throwing him across the dining area. 18 effortlessly moved to the side to avoid from being hit by Uri's body being tossed like a doll. Everyone just stared at the sudden commotion that erupted. Uri landed with a loud thud as he took a couple of chairs with him. Vegeta stalked him like the pathetic prey that he was. Vegeta had so much hatred for the man, he blamed him for a lot of the pain he endured from the Doctor. Uri was a brown nosing snitch and Vegeta had a very special place for him. Uri tried to get up and defend himself, but it was futile.

A smirk crossed Vegeta's face as he stepped on Uri's already punctured hand. The blonde let out a blood curdling screech. Vegeta grabbed the men up by his throat and pinned him to the metal wall. Uri coughed as he did his best to breath. "You are nothing, but a dirty slave to the empire. I'll ensure Dr. Briefs learns all your dirty secrets". Uri said as he spat at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked as threw Uri on the ground. As Vegeta felt like he got his point across the fool had to continue talking.

"Oh and Vegeta, if you were wondering. She tasted so sweet". Uri said as she blood trickled from his lip. Vegeta fazed in front of him and lifted foot and sending it right into Uri's knee causing it to break. His bone breaking could be heard throughout the dining area. His screams were ear piercing as the bones in his leg was shattered. Vegeta just smiled as he relished in the pleasure of causing the man pain. 18 just watched him Vegeta as he left the room with a genuine smile. She wondered what the man could've done in such a short amount of time that they had arrived on the ship.

 **A/N: I'm looking for a Beta. TIA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

18 sat on top of the wall, undetected and just watched the blue haired princess. There was something about her that seemed so familiar. No one spoke to the Princess ever… she seemed to be so lonely. It also could be said that she preferred to be alone. The way she was completely oblivious to everyone around her and focused on her work reminded her of Vegeta. It was odd, she never smiled and always seemed to be determined on something. The girl was also secretive. It was very clear to 18 she was hiding something from everyone. That was not 18's job, she believed that everyone was entitled to their secrets. It seemed the girl was implanting something metal in the ground, to the untrained eye it could be mistaken that she was gardening.

The King wouldn't be proud to know she was once again going against her programming, but 18 could not be controlled so easily. Her mechanically infused mind told her that there was much more to the Princess.

"Why have you been watching her"? Vegeta said as he kicked her drink off the wall. The sudden sound made Bulma jump from below as she stood in the gardens of the planet. Bulma looked up on the Palace roof and saw two figures, one sitting and one standing. 18 let out a low growl and squeezed her fist to keep from hitting the man.

"I was doing my job, unlike you. We've been back for a week and you've avoided this job like the girl has the plague." 18 said as she stood up on the ledge she's been sitting on for about two hours watching the blue vixen. Vegeta watched Bulma staring at him and was pleasantly surprised when she shot them both a double fisted bird. Vegeta smirked as he watched her walk away from what she was doing in the gardens.

18 watched him reacting to the girl. Then it instantly clicked, "How long have you been fucking the King's daughter"? 18 smiled as she had her own eureka moment. Vegeta just began to walk away from the girl, he didn't need her to know anything. He didn't trust her at all.

"Mind your business android." Vegeta said as he walked away from her creating more distance. Her smile still did not disappear, as she settled on the idea of Vegeta having a romantic relationship.

"Do your job Vegeta, so I can mind my business." He heard her yelling and she had a point. 18 did not seemed too concerned with Bulma. She hadn't reported anything but the mundane things to the King. In fact, Bulma was busy trying to set up secretive satellite link for one reason or another. It was important that Bulma knew she was being watched. Vegeta had been avoiding her since they returned. It was hard to see her still so mad with him. Her attitude was different as well from a couple years ago. Bulma use to constantly do charity benefits, appearances, and spoke to everyone. Now, she spoke to know one at all. He wondered if he had been the reasoning for her change in behavior. Her father was also noticing and did not like it one bit.

"Veg-Vegeta. The king wishes to see you". A worker said as he descended the stairwell of the palace. Vegeta nodded and made his way to the King. Vegeta seemed to carry a different type of reputation as well. None of the staff was the same as to when he left. Vegeta alone inferred that the mad doctor cleaned house on everyone who knew that Vegeta and Bulma were good friends. Hell, back then everyone had rooted for them to be together. They were very loyal to Bulma and kept her secrets as if they were their own. The only poisonous group was Uri and his men.

He made his way down the hallways and passed the halls of the living quarters. He seen Bulma walking toward him and figured she was also called to her father's office. He instantly became worried, now wasn't the time the say anything about it. Vegeta never knew who was watching them. She just looked at him and saw the worry in her eyes. It was also the first time she saw her father since he forced her to be punished in front of him. He hated that the man held so much control over her emotions.

They were now walking together with each footstep in sync. "Woman relax. He knows nothing" Bulma only looked at him and swallowed.

"You don't know that Vegeta". Bulma whispered to him as they reached his office doors. Vegeta was taken back by what she had said. What did she know that he didn't? Did she have a secret she was keeping, even from him?

They arrived at the tall double oak doors of the office. Bulma took a deep breath as Vegeta opened the door for her. Bulma gave him one more concerning glance before she entered the lion's den.

"Bulma…you look beautiful. How have you been? I've missed you" … The doctor said as he didn't move from behind his desk. He just sat there as his cold words just bounced off her. She just looked at him and noticed how fragile he looked. His hair was no longer vibrant, his wrinkles deep, and raspy voice from his constant coughing.

"Well father, I've been miserable and angry for the better part of four years." Bulma said as her heart was full of so much anger and rage. All her father had done while she was away was keep her locked away. He had stripped her of everything that made her happy, flying, freedom, and most of all Vegeta. Bulma had no sympathy for his lethargic, fluid-filled coughs.

He was clearly sick.

"You still have your sense of humor, I see. That is not why I called you both here. There is an international event being held tonight. I will not be able to go because of my health, but I want the both of you to attend in my absence. Bulma, Vegeta will be your guard and escort. That is all, you two are to return to the palace immediately. I'm sure I don't have to reiterate my promises to either of you". The King said as he continued to cough while covering his mouth.

Bulma and Vegeta were immediately suspicious of her father's request. As Vegeta turned to leave he heard Bulma's sarcastic remarks continue.

"Why should I do anything for you? You send me across the galaxy for your own selfish reasoning, now you expect me to just do what you want because you asked. Last time I checked, you didn't even say please." Bulma said in the most disrespectful tone she could muster. She wanted to jump across the desk and slap the man silly. How dare he think he could just act as if nothing happened?

"Bulma…" Vegeta said trying to get her to leave behind him. Bulma yanked her hand away from him quickly and looked at him with hurt and confusion.

"No, Vegeta. You should be angry as well. He didn't just disrupt your life, but mine as well. He has done nothing, but make our lives miserable. Why should I shut up? Is he the reason you keep rejecting me?" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta with frustration in all over her face. They both just looked as the doctor as he laughed.

"Bulma, I thought you were smarter than that, but I guess unlike Vegeta you will never learn. You will do as I tell you or suffer the consequences. I will have no time for your games or your bratty attitude. Now leave! Go get ready before you make me angry"! Bulma jumped as he slammed his fist on his mahogany desk. Bulma rather be forced to do what he asked then to ever go willingly again. This man had caused too much pain to ever receive her kindness again.

"Screw you dad…". Bulma said as she stood her ground bravely. Vegeta wanted to rip her out of there immediately. She was pushing her father too far. Vegeta didn't want her to know her father's true nature.

"Vegeta take her to her room and lock her in there for three days, NOW"! The angry older man said as he knocked the hot tea and ash tray off of his desk. Vegeta just stood there shocked, he had never been told to lay a finger on her before. It was actually the total opposite of what he had ever been told his entire life.

Bulma just turned and looked at him with a small amount of fear. Would he do it? If this was years ago she would never question him, but so much had changed.

"No, that isn't my job to control your daughter." Vegeta said as unbothered as he could. Bulma didn't know what to make up of his cold words. The doctor got up and walked over to both of them. Bulma wasn't sure what would happen.

"You do it or I'll call Uri to. It's your choice Vegeta and I'm sure he'd like some redemption for his hands". He said sadistically looking at Bulma. Bulma couldn't help but shake a bit. She regretted none of her words, but she knew what Vegeta was going to do. It hurt he deeply that her father knew that Uri had repeatedly tried to rape her and he seemed so unbothered by the information.

"I am not your lackey or henchman. I am a warrior. I do not handle your domestic problems". Vegeta said as he tried his best to keep his composure. The threat of Uri was enough to make him lose his composure. The threat of brutality on the young Princess drove him mad. Vegeta was truly between a rock and a hard place. His eyes stayed forward looking into the doctor's tired blue eyes. Vegeta saw Bulma nearly shaking to his side.

"You drag her down this hallway kicking and screaming or I will ensure that Uri makes a special trip to see the both of you". Vegeta could feel the spit hitting his face as the doctor continued to yell at him. Vegeta made a decision that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. Bulma gave him pleading eyes before he walked over to her.

It was too late before Bulma tried to run. Vegeta grabbed her by forearm and forced her to stop struggling. Vegeta shoved her into the wall and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry. Please Bulma, don't resist." Bulma just felt the hot tears rolling down her face as he pushed her cheek against the wall. He didn't try to hurt her at all, but she continued to struggle against him cause his hold to become tighter.

Vegeta was very aware that if the King didn't think he was being serious he would call for someone else to body her. Vegeta twisted her arm behind her back slightly and caused her to elbow him hard in his stomach. He gasped at how much power she had put into it. She truly wanted to hurt him, not just escape. Vegeta pulled her out of the room and held the hold he had on both her arms and wrist. She tried her best to escape him. She knew it was pointless, but she would never stop fighting for her freedom even if it was from him.

The room of his office busted open and people began to shatter as they watched Bulma being drug out of her father's office. She was as frantic as a trapped animal. The scientist and domestic worker's just watched as Vegeta restrained her. A familiar face in the crowd made Bulma want to hide her face. Bulma saw Chichi standing in the growing crowd, with the look of horror on her face.

The doctor came out of his office in a furry. He yelled for everyone to "move on" and "get back to work". It wasn't like him to be so public about his punishments.

Bulma got lose for a moment and Vegeta grabbed her quickly by her waist and through her over his shoulder. He held her legs down while she continued to hit him with her fist. Her hits made no damage, but she did not stop.

"I trusted you, I fought for you! How could you betray me!?" Bulma yelled as stopped fighting him. Her father had broken her. Yes, she was angry. Yes, she was hurt at the thought of him moving on. He was all she thought she had left. The Vegeta she knew would never do her father's work, especially against her. It hurt her heart in so many places. Vegeta sat her down at her door and unlocked it.

He didn't say anything; he couldn't say anything. Bulma walked into her room and slammed the door behind her. Bulma ran to the sink as she felt herself about to throw up everything she'd consumed for the day. Her delicate stomach turned and wrench its self at the thoughts that flowed through her once hopeful mind.

The hot tears fell on the sink as she felt like she had lost all she had. "Why did I do all this for him when he isn't even on my side"!? Bulma screamed loudly as she punched the mirror causing it to break. She didn't feel any pain at all as her petite fist began to bleed for the new cuts.

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror and felt so alone. He was all she had left and now she didn't even have him. Her heart raced so fast in her chest as she felt like she was going to lose all of her sanity. How could he? The scene played in her head over and over again. She loved him, and he'd hurt her in every way possible. As she laid on the marble tiled ground she began to contemplating everything, including her life.

What did she have left if even he left her?

Elsewhere in the galaxy-

"Did you receive any more information about the target?" The green namkien shook his head to his counterpart.

"Damn it, it shouldn't be taking this long". The young black haired man said as he sat in the hide away. He was a part of a small resistance team. They were forming an alliance to take the doctor king out of power. The doctor had been doing illegal experimentation on species and people had gone missing through-out the galaxy. Their mutilated bodies tended to be found in the desert of the galaxy. The King had a way of insuring the safety of his subjects on Earth, but was notoriously known for his evil works through-out the universe.

"17, I won't explain this to you again. Vegeta was too strong to capture. I'm sure he would join us if he knew our cause, and who gave the orders". 17 rolled his slanted blue eyes at the Namakien's tone. He playfully swiveled in the chair and nonchalantly sighed.

"I've told you before Piccolo. If any of that is said our cover is blown, and all the hard work we've done blowing up labs and testing sights will have been for nothing. So, my green friend just relax and let the master work, where... ever they are". 17 said as he placed his feet up on the make-shift desk. Piccolo rolled his eyes and walked out of the safe house and looked up at the night sky wondering what could be taking command so long.

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Bulma sat on the floor of her large prison-like bedroom and just looked at her hands. They were beginning to bleed. It had been about two days since she had been trying to pry the titanium cover off her door panel. She had completely taking apart her bed and used the frame to attempt to tamper with the system. Her energy was draining fast as she hadn't eaten in days. It had only been an hour since she finally stopped crying. Her usually happy face was now stained with tears as her eyes were full of red puffiness.

It was an understatement to say she was hurt. Vegeta had been on her side since day one. They had literally fought for each other, time and time again. It didn't matter if they had lost their battles with her father. They continued to fight for one another. What could her tyrannical father have done to him? What promises were made? Bulma had finally come to a place of contentment. The man who raised her was evil.

He had done countless good for his people, but at what cost? Bulma didn't remember much of her mother, she just knew that Vegeta filled that empty void in her heart. The pain was quiet unbearable. It was at that moment, Bulma Christine Briefs vowed to make sure her father paid for all his many sins. He was a vulgar man. She thought he loved her just in a different way. The life long experience he had put her through was eye opening enough. Bulma prepared her plans to leave and she had to act fast before anyone noticed what she was doing.

Her dear father had just created a very dangerous enemy.

In the Gravity Chambers-

Vegeta punched into the air as the sweat dripped from his prominent chin. It was hard for him. It had been two days since he was able to even look in her direction again. Vegeta could have taken the punishment, it was nothing for him not to eat. His body was trained to endure many different types of punishments. How could a father be so ruthless? Vegeta's father wouldn't have treated him so badly, Bulma didn't deserve anything that had happened to her. Vegeta would have died many times over to know that she was going to be out of her father's grip.

The savage King had whipped him, tortured him, and starved him all in one sitting. He had been through more than any living creature should have to ever endure in their life. He only did it for one reason. Vegeta knew he had to keep her safe, from everything and everyone. Mostly, her father and the predator, Uri. The first day pasted and he hoped that he could just let it go. It was inevitable that she would float into his mind and haunt his dreams. The second day, he accepted that if he couldn't forget about her in four years and a hundred lightyears away then he would never shake her. Vegeta slowly began to understand that she was exactly what he needed in his life. Today, he had made the decision that he was going to leave and she was coming along. All he needed to do was conspire a plan.

As Vegeta turned off the simulator and wrapped a towel around his sweat dripped neck. His decision was made as he walked to the exit of the training room. Vegeta saw a slim figure standing by the door. It was a woman he faintly remembered. He'd seen her twice, once in the crowd while he was chasing Bulma. Then, he'd saw her on Planet Namek. He'd notice something about her that was off putting but he'd decided not to speak on whatever it was about the raven haired girl.

"I'm only going to say this one time. I will not repeat this. I have been sent here to bring you back with me. My name is Chichi Haora. I am a Saiyan, there are seven more of us. You have been lied to about what happened to our people. I have a ship ready for us to leave we have one hour to depart." Vegeta listened to her words intensely. He was lost and completely shocked at what he was hearing and what was happening. Of course, he wondered if any Saiyans had survived. It just dawned to him someone would have come after all this time.

"Prince Vegeta we must get you ready to leave, now!" Chichi said in a hurry as her rushed words brought him back to reality.

"I'm not leaving without Bulma and I know you know who she is." Vegeta said as he was not going to arguing with the girl who was petite in stature. He didn't know why the girl had spent an entire year undercover. What was it that she was looking for besides him?

"We have to leave her. The king will think that you two ran off together, the entire army will be after us before we leave the planetary system. I'm sorry. We must go now". As she pulled him along, Vegeta ripped his hands out of her strong grip. He would not leave her again, he refused to leave her again with just her father to deal with. It would probably kill her to know he'd betrayed her. The King would kill her anyways if he broke his word.

"She is the only one who can remove the limiter in my neck. She is important to your mission, to my freedom". Vegeta hated to make it sound like that was the only reason that he wanted her to leave with him. The truth was he needed her in his life, he loved her. Vegeta just knew that if Chichi was a traditional Saiyan, she would not understand his true feeling for the human Princess. Chichi looked at him and wondered if there was more to the story. If so, she knew his feelings were solo because she was in love with someone else. That much she understood from her time spent with the Princess.

"Fine, we have fifteen minutes to get her and get the hell out of this place before our cover is blown." Vegeta nodded and made his way to Bulma's room that was currently being watched by 18. That was his only problem, he could get Bulma out the room, but 18 was not just going to hand her over without a fight.

A fight would take time and he didn't have that luxury today. Any other day he'd love to drag the blonde droid by her hair and stuff her into a trash compacter. Vegeta failed to see how you could be loyal to someone who changed you into a metal robot. It was sickening. Vegeta saw 18 in her usual spot as he approached the roof top. She was vertical from Bulma's room watching the Princess through a large bay window.

"She is very determined to get out of there. I must say, she is admirable and determined. Why are you here, Vegeta? This isn't your task". 18 said in her normal monotone voice that was velvety with each word. Vegeta crossed his arms over his defined chest. 18 was very aware that he came looking for a fight.

"I'm leaving this mud ball planet and I'm taking her with me, right now". Vegeta wasn't taken back when he saw a savvy smirk on her face. It was rare for her to smile unless she was hurting someone or equally, getting what she wanted.

"It's about damn time the Saiyan found you. I was wondering how long she would take. The girl isn't important Vegeta, but if you insist. She is all yours." 18 said as she got up from the ledge and stepped out of his way. He was confused in the least. He had spent the last two years with 18 and her loyalty to the king had not waived in anyway. It was grotesque the way she followed his every command without the slight of hesitation.

"Do not seem too surprised by my betrayal. Grab the girl and we need to be leaving as of five minutes ago". Her back was the last thing he saw as she flew away toward the docking bay. The main focus was put back onto Bulma and getting her out of there. Each of them could hold their own against the guards in the palace. Except, for her, she was vulnerable and fragile. As he landed on the window sill, he lit his finger with ki and traced a hole to unlock the window.

Bulma jumped back quickly as she saw someone crawling through her window, from the corner of her eye the man was shrouded in darkness. It only took a moment to realize it was Vegeta. The man that had once played her savior.

"We must leave now. I have no time to explain." Vegeta said as he grabbed a handful of her things and shoved them into a bag nearby. Bulma just stared at him as he continued to pack her bags. Was this another one of her father's foul and disgusting tricks?

"Why should I believe you Vegeta? You are the one who put me here in the first place, I never thought you would do this to me, which is the worse part of it all". Vegeta understood her hurt and frustration with him, he'd feel betrayed as well. All he needed was for her to trust him one more time. If her choice was to hate him after all he'd done against her, then so be it.

"Listen to me Bulma, I need you to leave this planet with me right now. I understand, that I'm asking a lot, but I promise I won't lie to you…please woman". Vegeta said in the kindest and most genuine tone he could muster. The man was damn near begging her to come long. Vegeta heard the panel being accessed from the other side and they both knew they had been made. That was when it clicked for Bulma that is was really happening.

Uri and his team busted through the door. No questions were asked, he fired a shot and it hit Bulma right in her arm causing her to shout out in a terrible pain. Vegeta wanted to kill him right then and there, but what he had for Uri he wanted to take his time and make the man truly suffer. Vegeta kicked the dresser into the door way and to obstruct the team from entering in the room. Vegeta grabbed Bulma quickly and busted through a window. He cradled her as they flew toward the docking bay. He noticed a team of guards heading toward the same direction he was flying to.

All Vegeta could focus on was getting Bulma out of the hostile environment, even if that meant leaving himself behind. As if on cue Chichi opened the starships doors and ushered them both inside. Vegeta sat Bulma down in the seat and gave her a signature smirk. Bulma couldn't help but to smile back at him. They were finally free.

"I told you I wouldn't- "As Vegeta tried to continue, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out on the cold metal floor. Bulma knew this was her father's doing. He'd hit the kill switch. It had cost Vegeta to go into a deep comatose state. She remained calm as she knew she still had time to save him. The most important thing was to get them all out of there first.

"What happened"? Chichi yelled to her as concern covered her face. Bulma held her bleeding arm and took control of the situation, as she bleed all over the bay. "Chichi he's fine for now, but we have to get out of here. Strap him in and you need too also. You!" She said as she pointed to 18 who sat in the co-pilot seat unbothered. "I need you to be my co-pilot. It's the only way we are going to get out of this place alive." Everyone nodded, they understood she probably wanted to leave the planet more than anyone.

As the guards closed in they took aim at the ship. It was too late as Bulma had already engaged an energy shield around the ship. She smiled thinking about how they picked a battle ship she designed years ago. No one bother to count down as they took off into the darkness of the night. The easy part was taking off without blowing up. The difficult part was making it past the atmosphere without being blown up.

"I need you to keep our course steady. The ship needs to be cloaked before my father's satellites blow us out of the sky without any hesitation." Bulma said as she barked the order's to her unacquainted co-pilot. It was difficult to focus as her stomach roared, her hands seared, and her arm felt as if it was on fire. Bulma began to look over code, after code in the system until she found the appropriate sequence. As she hacked her way through the system she finally disconnected the ships tracking system and made them go complete off any grid. Additionally, they were all impressed to see the Princess at work. They finally broke through the atmosphere and continued to head toward deep space. Bulma unstrapped her seat belt and ran back toward Vegeta who was completely unconscious.

"Chichi plot the coordinates and someone has to help me get him to the operations table. "Chichi nodded and did as she was commanded. "My name is 18, by the way and how do I know what you're going to do isnt' going to kill him?" Bulma stopped trying to lift Vegeta and stared down 18. Bulma may not have been stronger than 18 but, she sure looked intimidating at the moment with her tattered hands and bloody arms. As she ripped the bottom of her shirt she applied her own tourniquet to the gunshot wound.

"I love him, that's why". They both stood there in stalemate. Chichi only looked back as it clicked that Vegeta was the one she had spent four years trying to find and help. Bulma could have helped her this entire time if she had only connected the dots earlier.

"I trust her 18, plus no one else on this ship is a certified surgeon." Bulma watched as 18 squeezed her fist tightly. "I trust no Brief, if you recall her father turned me into a robot… I'm watching you, Princess". Bulma felt an instant guilt as she realized exactly what she was referring to. What other terrible deeds had her father committed over the years? It was time he was put to a stop, no matter what it took. Bulma was soon to be aware of all of her father's horrendous crimes against humanity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

It had been eight days since they had arrived on the planet. Bulma was in the middle of a bittersweet moment as Vegeta had become stable. Their time in space had subjected him to unstable conditions for an invasive surgery. She blamed herself for his infection, even though it was partially unavoidable. Bulma was just satisfied he was a superior being and healed as fast as he did. It was unimaginable to think about life without him. Of course, she lived without him for four years, but that was different. She alteast knew he was alive and doing fine when she was on Namek. What she wasn't sure of was where they were now. She trusted Chichi enough, but something was off about this colony planet. They were out of her father's eye that was for sure, but everyone was hiding something from here. She walked around with a dagger in her waist because she knew she could be a target there. Literally, everyone on this small moon was a victim of her father. So, that made her instantly a target among her peers.

The only thing possibly keeping her alive was Chichi and 18 vouching for her. These people were the rebellion and she was no apart of that now.

What she did notice, was the seven Saiyans who seemed to have prestige among the rest of them.

There were two women, and four men. The men were taller and had much more brawn then the women. Bulma now understood how only a handful of them could wipe out an entire planet. Vegeta's stories about the Saiyans empire were becoming more true day by day as she watched their power be exhibited. She even watched Chichi and she was strong as well. They were quiet around her. No one had introduced themselves. She had literally not spoken to anyone new. 18 had her occasional asshole remarks, but that was it. Bulma snapped back into her world as she saw Chichi yelling and running toward her.

"Bulma come quick, Vegeta is threatening to kill someone unless he knows you're ok". Chichi said ushering her in his direction, in the medical bay. Bulma couldn't help but smirk to know that he was back to his old self. It was nice to also know he was thinking about her as well. Bulma entered the room quickly to see Vegeta holding another Saiyan in a choke hold with an energy blast to his chest. Bulma couldn't help but smile to see him there so wound up about her wellbeing.

"Here, now let him go". Chichi yelled at him. Vegeta pushed the man away and held his arm out to Bulma. The man held his throat as he tried his best to regain his composure. He motioned for her to come closer and she did. Vegeta did a quick survey of her and deemed her in good health. He remembered her arm and saw that it was nothing more than a scar now on her perfect skin. Bulma saw the worry in his eyes disappear as he looked her over.

"I want everyone out, I need to speak with her alone." There was no hesitation as the room dispersed. Chichi wasn't too happy with him being awake for less than ten minutes and he was already calling the shots around there. Although, she disapproved she left them alone as she was directed. Vegeta waited for the room to clear and there to be a long silence before he spoke again. "Where are we, Bulma" ? The blue haired vixen only sighed and sat on the bed.

"I'm not sure, they blindfolded me the last hour of our trip. No one has told me anything. I just know we are outside of my father's scope on a small moon. There are Saiyans here and other rebel species, apparently, my father has been very busy in my absences." Bulma said as she touched his neck. There wasn't even a scar to be seen. Honestly, it had just felt so good to have his skin on her finger tips. The sensation ran through her entire body and fluttered in her core.

Vegeta didn't like her words at all. It seemed like they were the odd man out. He was going to get his answers, but first he had to speak with her. "You saved my life, once again woman". Vegeta voice sent chills down her spine. He didn't understand how such a fragile creature had saved him so many times. He could break her by barely flipping his wrist, but she would find a way to beat him if she had too.

Bulma had never counted how many times she gotten him out of trouble, but she felt like the trouble he was always in was usually attributed to her actions. "I can't even say that we are even, you know that". Bulma said not being able to remove her hands from him. Instead, she placed her other hand on the other side of his neck. Vegeta turned complete toward her and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"I promise you this woman. When all this is over and done, you will be mine and no one will be able to stop me". Vegeta spoke softly, but sternly to her. "and I will ravage you .day". Bulma thought her heart had complete stop as his last hot words were breathed into her ear. Her mind began to race as his words sent a million images in her head. Bulma moaned at his subtle, but opportune touches on her thighs. "Unfortunately, we have to figure out this mess first." Vegeta said pulling away from her. He couldn't only smile as he felt her becoming aroused for him. It was thickening the area in the room and clouded his other sharp sense.

"Jeez, Vegeta. That was nothing more than a tease…I'll remember that when the time comes". Bulma said as she adjusted herself and made sure she looked presentable. Vegeta only smirked at her commented and imagined how she looked laying on a bed in front of him. "Let's go find out what they are hiding". The scientist exited the room with her prince in tow. They walked together in unison and it wasn't soon that they both noticed how much attention was being brought to him. Bulma knew it had nothing to do with her, because everyone ignored her for the most part.

There was a mixture of salutes and bows to him. Bulma only smiled as she knew he was finally being treated as the lost prince he was. Chichi waited for them in the hallway and ushered them to a different corridor. "It's time that you learn the truth about our people and your father, as well Bulma." Chichi said as the people began to thin out as they continued to walk. Bulma had never saw this part of the large compound and she thought she had covered it completely. "I see you noticed a lot of attention you are getting Vegeta…here the Saiyans are heroes. We've liberated a lot of these people and done are part at keeping Dr. Briefs from sharing his influence and farther. So, it's only natural our Prince it's treated even higher than the rest". Chichi said as she began to explain. Vegeta couldn't be so easily impressed by this entire ordeal. He could tell that Bulma was equally weary of this place. Chichi stopped and open the door to a room with a code.

"Here you can find your answers." Chichi said as she allowed him to enter. Chichi put her arm up to stop Bulma from entering. Vegeta was immediately alerted by her sudden intrusion. "I'm sorry, she only asked for you".

"I won't tell you another time, that where ever I go she is to follow". Vegeta said as he felt the hair on the back of his neck raising. Bulma only swallowed, and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine right here. Just go and we'll talk about it later." Her words did their best to calm him as he only eyed the female Saiyan down to her core. Bulma only looked at him until the door closed. "Chichi, if anything happens to him. I promise I'll find a way to kill you". Bulma said in her normal tone of voice. As none threating as Bulma looked. She knew the girl wasn't lying…

Vegeta entered the room and it was instantly more rich and elegant then the rest of the clinical style compound. Then there it was in all its bright glory. It was that insignia bright above a bed. Below the picture in a bed was a woman with long silver hair and two men. One of the men, were a Namakien. The other looked just like android 18, but had masculine feature and black hair. The woman looked fragile as she laid in the bed.

"Vegeta, it's you… I didn't think I'd live to see the day that my Prince was returned to me". This woman… she looked so vaguely familiar, but it had been years since he'd seen anyone that remotely reminded him of his life before the doctor found him.

"Who are you, old woman"? Vegeta said with a sharp tongue that made the other two men clench there fist at his lack of respect for the elderly woman. She only smiled and touched the young Namekians hand. Vegeta looked at her and then knew just who she was. It was her. His grandmother. Valeria.

"It's ok, Piccolo and 17. He's always had such a temper and bad mouth about himself." Valeria said as she sat herself up in the bed. Vegeta only crossed his arms and smirked at the woman who was there before him. The same woman who slapped him around as a toddler and fed him whatever he'd like after his father kicked his ass in training. She was idol in his community. She was a Queen who had passed her crown to his father and mother. He wasn't surprised in the least that she was alive. Valeria was the most resilient of all Saiyans.

"How'd you get here and what the hell is going on"? Vegeta said bluntly as he waited for an answer. Valeria only sighed and whispered something to the android. Vegeta watched him and saw him exit the room.

"I thought, it would be best for the girl to be here for this as well. A lot of what has happened to you, has a lot to do with what has happened to her." Vegeta listened to the woman as she quoted her riddles to him. He was confused by what she meant by that, but was relieved to see Bulma once again at his side in this mysterious place they had found themselves in. Bulma came and stood at his side and just looked at the Namakien who looked very familiar to her. Than to the android and to the woman lying in the bed, she was clearly injured.

Bulma bowed her head to older women, as a sign of respect.

"It was a long time ago… I would say almost twenty years ago. The Saiyans empire was flourishing. It was back then that the universe was split into seven different sectors that were in control by seven different empires. At that time, the Saiyans were the most powerful in strength. We had changed our ways tremendously, as for we were no long just space pirates and mercenaries. We had fought our way from under the Cold Empire and made our own path. We had a purpose. Our purpose we to become the most powerful and to be respected by all. We met a young scientist who showed us a way different then our own. We offered his world protection in exchange for his new science. That deal continued for several years. Then, he stopped coming and a female diplomat graced out presence twice a human year. She was the most beautiful non-Saiyan I've ever seen. She was kind and smart. I must say she was excellent with treaties and smoothing tensions. The young scientist began to expand his territory as well. The diplomat visited even more frequent of the years and her stays became longer and few in between. She had begun to call Planet Vegeta her own and found a Saiyan that had caught her eye over the years. Then one day, she refused to return to her home, she said she was in love. We all tried to convince her to return home. Three days passed and she agreed and packed her things. As she heading to the docking bays. An empire wide transmission came over every radio, scouter and screen. " The woman eyes began to tear as she was clearly remembering the day. Bulma could tell how painful her memory was.

"The Doctor said and his words were unforgettable. He says, If you love your monkeys so much, then you and rest of them can all burn in hell". Valeria paused again to wipe her eyes. "I was not on the planet that day, me and a few others were off planet as it was Agnika, and we watched our planet be wiped from the cosmos in the blink of an eye. That Doctor was your father and that diplomat was your mother Bulma". Her last words caused Bulma to lose all feelings in her legs. She completed collapsed to her knees and Vegeta was to immobilize to even attempt to catch her.

Her cerulean eyes began to fill with tears as the truth was revealed about her father's heinous crimes. He completed complete genocide against the Saiyans because his mother choose not to love him anymore. It all made sense, except why he kept Vegeta around. Why did he even save him that day?

"Why Vegeta then? Why save him that day"? Bulma asked between her flowing tears. Valeria only shook her head fiercely.

"No! He did not save him. He stole him. He hunted down my ship that had crash landed with us on it and his men can and ripped him from my arms and left me and my crew for dead. All of us were critical from the crash. I never knew why he took him until years later. He took My Prince as a slave to make my people pay even more then we already had". Valeria only looked at the two and saw they were both completely broken. Bulma couldn't believe her entire life was a lie. She got up and did what felt right and ran. This time Vegeta didn't follow her because he still stood in shock.

He had no idea that the doctor had anything to do with his entire race's disappearance. Vegeta didn't remember the circumstances of his rescue he only remembered Bulma that day.

"Knowing this Vegeta…you must send that girl back to where she came from or we will all suffer the same faith". Her cold words snapped him out of his daze like a bucket of ice water. Vegeta looked to her and deepened his frown.

"That woman is the only reason I am alive today. She is the only reason I am no longer his faithful servant. I will not make her pay for her father's sins nor will I let anyone attempt to make her". Vegeta said as he stared her down. "We will both be leaving this place as soon as possible." He began to walk away as he heard his grandmother speak again.

"You are needed here to avenge your linage, that girl and her family have caused you and I both enough suffering. We cannot do this without you". Vegeta shook his head and looked at the bed ridden woman.

"I promise that is where you are wrong. Her." He pointed to the doorway. "You cannot do this without her. She knows her father better than anyone. I am not your savior, she is". 


End file.
